


Customer Loyalty

by asktheravens



Series: Nurse Loki Series [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, femme Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the kind of guy who knows the entire Emergency Room staff by name, but Nurse Loki is his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebirdinyourhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdinyourhead/gifts).



> This is my Hannukah present to my gorgeous wife, who will soon be a nurse herself!
> 
> It has AMAZING ART as well, done by the lovely marty-mc! You can see it here: http://alittlethor.tumblr.com/post/68940043876/

“Saddle up, hon, you got one more before you can clock out.” Doctor Eiren handed Loki a chart and grinned.

“It’s not another drunken idiot, is it?” Three alcohol poisonings in two hours was really more than any rational person could be expected to deal with, and that wasn’t even counting the waiting room full of frat boys.

“”Well, he isn’t drunk. You’ll love this one. One of your favorites.” The doctor’s grin was really more of a smirk at this point and Loki felt the headache continuing to build behind her eyes as she looked at the sheets of paper. Patient name: Odinson, T. Loki snorted.

“Him again? What did he do this time?”

“The party that brought us all these other lovely guests ended with a fight. Someone shoved him through a window.”

“He’s been here six times in the last month! Why do I keep ending up with him?”

“Is he really that bad? He was very polite.”

“He’s a MORON,” Loki said. She rolled her eyes and started assembling her tray. “The first time I met him, he ended up here because he rappelled down the side of a four story building wearing just boxers and a cape made from a towel. He was knocking on the windows and telling people he was Spider Man.”

“What was he on?”

“He was completely sober. The sheets ripped under the sheer weight of his stupidity.”

“What about the other times?”

“Motorcycle accident, a mishap with some sort of game that resembles beer pong but played with bricks, and the mild concussion. The only explanation I got for that one was ‘mattress jousting’ and I just didn’t want to hear anymore because I need all my braincells.”

“That’s only four.”

“The other two were times he brought one of his dumbass friends in for something instead.”

“Just patch him up without murdering him and you can go home,” The doctor promised with mock sympathy.

Loki walked briskly to the idiot’s room. He slumped on the bed and one of his stupid friends was sitting with him. For a moment Loki saw his pain, bruises and scrapes indicating that he’d gotten worked over before he went through the window, but his friend nudged him with an elbow. The friend was blonde and arrogantly handsome with a douchey little pencil beard that indicated he probably played the ukelele in public without being asked, and he snickered to the patient. He did not, Loki noticed, look like he’d been anywhere near the fight. Thor looked up, familiar golden hair escaping from a messy ponytail, and recognized his favorite nurse. The pain and exhaustion drained from his face and he beamed at her, so like an excited labrador she half expected to see a matching tail wagging behind him. The man was hopeless.

“Get her number this time,” the friend whispered as he left the curtained room. Loki felt her professional demeanor slipping and knew her total exasperation had to be as plain on her face as her patient’s joy.

“Mr. Odinson, we really need to stop meeting this way.” Loki laid out her tray and put on her gloves.

“Sorry,” he said, still with the thousand-watt grin. “Please, call me Thor.” He did have a nice voice. Loki idly checked her previous handiwork and noted that the brick laceration had healed to a shiny pink line. He didn’t look that bad, actually. The glass had torn his dark shirt in a few places and he had a badly skinned knee, bloody and raw from a rent in his jeans, but only one cut deep enough to need stitches.

“Maybe you should open the window first next time,” Loki enunciated tartly. “Mister Odinson.” She got out the betadine wipes and Thor meekly handed over his gashed forearm.

“I’ll be sure to tell them,” A faint blush had crept across his face and he really did have infuriating eyes, very distracting.

“You’re lucky. Again. Are you like a cat, burning up your extra lives?” She swabbed around the cut, keeping her gaze down to avoid the wide blue snare of his intense focus.

“My jacket got the worst of it,” Thor said, a note of mourning in his voice for the ruined leather jacket tossed across a chair.

“Dare I ask what you were fighting about?” She kept him chatting while she injected the lidocaine to distract him from the burn of it, but he barely winced.

“This guy thought he was going to beat up one of my brothers because he hit on him, but I disagreed. It got a bit out of hand,” he said, sheepish.

“Aren’t you a little…old for the frat house?” He looked closer to her own age than to the twenty year olds he hung out with, but she was starting to wonder if he was really the bad influence.

“I’m a returning student, doing my Master’s. I’m supposed to be the big brother, you know, help keep them out of trouble.”

“I see.” She made no effort to not sound skeptical. He couldn’t be that much of a stabilizing influence when he seemed to attract the sort of slapstick zaniness that led to awesome bar stories and an early grave, and he was never even drunk when he came in. “What do you study?”

“History,” he said, and the blush spread further. “Most of us do, actually, at the house. I’m doing my dissertation on the development of iron smelting technology and its links to cultural change.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Loki said, her tone as dry as her hands after a winter of constant disinfectant and latex gloves. She checked the wound in his arm and found the drug had taken effect, blanching the gash and leaving it nearly ready to suture. “Take your shirt off, please.” Thor stripped the torn tee off and surprised her by folding it neatly. He wouldn’t meet her eyes but he let her watch the ripple of muscles in his chest and shoulders as he did it. She couldn’t deny he was a gorgeous specimen; he had the kind of definition a woman rarely saw outside of an anatomy textbook. Some ugly bruises bloomed on his ribs and she didn’t envy him how sore he would be in the morning, but he wasn’t too badly hurt.

“It is fascinating, though,” he continued as she cleaned and bandaged the little cuts along his arms and abdomen. She kept it professional despite the rising urge to grab just handfuls of the guy. “I’ve been trying all semester to build a forge out of materials that would have been available at the time, but I haven’t been able to get it hot enough to melt iron yet. I’ve got a friend at MIT who’s an engineering major, though, and he’s going to come down over winter break and help me figure out what’s wrong with it.” His enthusiasm for his project was so infectious she found herself smiling along before her brain caught up to what he was actually saying.

“You know, Thor, it’s not like if you get five punches on your Emergency Room Frequent Flier Card you get a free ice cream or something.”

“Nah it’s really safe! I made these heat mitts out of goat hide, see, and they…” His ponytail actually bounced with excitement. Loki felt like she should give him a Milkbone and pat his head. “Hey, you called me Thor!” Loki felt strongly that no one should be this energetic at three in the morning, especially after a brawl and a near-lethal level of embarrassment.

“Well, you’re all cleaned up and ready to go. I'll go grab a lac tray and come back to do the stitches.” Loki decided to retreat. “Just one last thing.”

“Maybe…Maybe I could take you for coffee some time?” Thor offered. “To say thank you. You always take such good care of me.”

“I’m on duty, Mr. Odinson.” Loki tried for withering scorn, but she found a smile on her face even against her better judgement.

“Oh, oh of course, I’m sorry!” Thor’s tongue seemed as clumsy as he was. “I hope I didn’t offend you. I just…I don’t love coming here, but I love seeing you. And you did say we should stop meeting this way. But you’re busy and I’m just being one of those assholes who hits on ladies who are working.” He looked away, fingers twisting in the pile of shirt next to him.

“If you come by next Thursday around 3 am, though, I won’t be on duty. Ask me then.”

“Really?”

“If you’ve managed to go a whole week without injuring yourself, and I mean not even a paper cut, I will let you buy me breakfast.”

“Okay! Yes, I can do that.” Thor beamed at her, pain forgotten.

“We’ll see. Now, last thing for tonight. Antibiotic time.” She held up the syringe and uncapped the needle. “It needs to go in a muscle.”

“Take your pick,” Thor smirked in a way that was meant to smolder and offered her his arm, flexing it a little so she could appreciate the hard bulge of bicep and deltoid under the skin. It was adorable, really.

“Nuh uh,” she said. “Not that muscle.” Loki took him up on his offer with wicked glee. “Drop your pants.”


End file.
